


Can I help - Elmax and Byler smut

by strangerthings_Exx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Reddie, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthings_Exx/pseuds/strangerthings_Exx
Summary: Mileven and Lumax have faded everyone also learns the might like there on
Relationships: Byler elmax
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"I dump your ass!" The 17 year old El yells "what why" A stuttering Mike says "you treat me like shit mike even after the second chance" "El please we can do something please" "no" she says walking to the bus "fuck man" Mike says. Though Will had a glaring happy expression reading to get dirty with Mike


	2. Hoppers Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and El find themselves being best friends

Max walks in Els room "Hi Max!" El says but all Max can focus on is Elevens breast almost out of her shirt " your .. shirt.." "oh yeah I got hot where both girls so it doesn't matter right?" "Yeah" she chuckles off After a few minutes of silence El speaks up "Max I wanna ask you something?" "Yes?" "Can you be my first...girl..." "Your not joking?" "No I want it to be with a girl I trust " "fine" She Jumps up to get Her clothes down "now?" She asked "yes please" "come here" El walks up to Max "El im going to Fuck you okay?" "Yes please" El almost moaned at the forwardness "so needy baby" Max leans in kissing her El loved her taste "em fuck your mouth taste good" "lift up your arms" El does just that Max pulls her tank top off for her DD too pop out of it "fuck" Max said already turned on "what else mommy?" Max jumped at the name but was into it "lie down" El lies down as soon as she says it "please fuck me" "not yet" Max says. Max pulls down her pants "finger me baby I'll guide you" Max pulls down her panties to reveal her slopping wet pussy "your wet?" El says "yes love I mean your so sexy" "guide me?" Max grabbed two of her finger and shoved them in Max moaned loudly "yes Mommy I love those sounds" Which cause Max to moan louder "fuck El your too good for your first time" she panted loudly "it is im not lying" "just naturally good" she felt her climax reaching and pulled Her fingers out "my turn" Max says El takes off her pants fastly Max drops on her knees "im going to eat you out" She says getting too work "Ohhh" El moans loudly "fuck.. El you taste so amazing" she says feeling El get wet "moan louder" she's saying good lower into her wet pussy El started moaning much louder "fuck girls are much better" she managed to moan out she felt El coming to her climax Max gets up " I want to cum on you" "yes please" Max climbs on her Both of there pussy hoovering over each other's Max starts moving up and down both of the girls moan loudly "AhhhhAH" Max moans out "can I please suck you tittie?" El says "of course my princess" Max moves up to let El suck and El does just that The second she does Max reaches her climax all over El causing El too come on max"Ah fuck Max your too good" "Wanna do this more often they says" "all the time" "eat me out El" "anything you say mommy" Max stands up and El drops to her knees Licking her wet flods covered in both of there cum "fuck El go deeper" El sticks her tongue in deeper causing to hit her second climax of the night "fuck I love you El " "I love you too" El licking the cum "you taste amazing Max" Max moaned at that


	3. why'd it happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got asked for this so yes

"Mike can we talk" El said sheepishly "Yes?" Mike looked up from the comic he was reading "why don't you give me enough affection?" "El what?" "Like Lucas and Max" "what do you mean El?" "They do stuff" "ohhh El I don't wanna do those things with you" Mike says grabbing her hand She pulls it away (like that one vine) "Mike why not" "I don't know my body doesn't want to" in reality Mike knew why he only felt that way with Will they had done it when El and Mike had broke up the first time "is it will?" "Huh what no?" "Mike I see the way you look at him you used to look at me like that but it's him now" "El" he sighs "it's not like that" "no it is Mike" "El no it's not" "you don't kiss me as often are you kissing Will on the down low?" Mike looks to the side thinking of will tender lips on his "no El" "okay Sure mike" El picks up her purse and runs up the stairs "ELEVEN WHERE ARE YOU GOING" "to the mall with Max"   
~~~~~  
Lumax  
~~~~~  
"Hey Lucas what shirt?" "I don't care" "please help" "Max I'm busy" Lucas was talking to Dustin "wow stalker love being your girlfriend" "yeah yeah" "I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" "What!" "You didn't leave your dirty condom on the floor?" "I didn't think you mind?" "If my brother finds that he will beat your ass Lucas" "didn't you say to leave us alone?" "Yeah when I was 13 Lucas it's been 3 years" "so?" "God guys like you are why I like girls" "you like girls?" "Yeah Lucas I'm pansexual" "congrats Max!" Dustin's says over the radio Lucas looks down He gulbs "so I'm I..." "Okay that's fine Lucas have your eye on anyone besides me?" "No" "me either" Max was lieing "Lucas I think we she take a break" "` what why?" "I need space"


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE: ⚠️TW⚠️ THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS MIGHT INCLUDE ABUSE 

Also I might add some IT stuff in there


End file.
